


Pet My Hair and Read That You Love Me

by Shatterpath



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: A quick, one-off snippet brought on by a lovely prompt on Tumblr.
Triad love and cuddles.





	Pet My Hair and Read That You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> http://cblgblog.tumblr.com/post/150470672200/otpprompts-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-loves
> 
> Imagine Person A of your OTP loves having their hair played with, and Person B is an avid reader. Person A often goes up to person B while they’re reading and cuddles them, and person B idly messes with their hair while they read, only pausing to turn a page of their book.  
> OT3 Bonus: Person C comes home when both Person A and Person B are asleep on the couch and Person B has a hand in Person A’s hair, the book dropped on the floor after it slipped from a sleeping Person B’s grasp.
> 
> Written in about half and hour. What can I say? I was inspired.

"Whatcha doin'?"

The sweet sing-song query made Steve grin and make a quick note of where he was on the page because he knew what was coming. And Angie did not disappoint, draping herself over his shoulders with all of her small weight. It was an affectionate smothering of arms and kisses and sweet-smelling hair. Giggling and squealing, Angie let Steve drag her forward over the back of the couch by leaning forward and then slithered around to take up his lap.

"Waiting for you, of course."

There was no place in the world Angie wanted to be more than with her loved ones. It didn't matter if it was either or both, their smiles and the warmth of their bodies contented her spirit in ways that she had never imagined. Settling back into the couch, Steve cupped one big hand around her skull until she squirmed and settled against his broad chest. Only then did he stroke gently from crown to waist, a hypnotic caress full of love and endorphins. Steve, for his part, could never get enough of the closeness, constantly shocked and warmed by the two lovelies who had chosen him for more than the body gifted him by science and magic.

It didn't take long for Angie, always perpetually in motion, a whirlwind of energy and enthusiasm, to grow boneless, coaxed by Steve's radiator heat and the gentle stroking of his unoccupied hand. Soon, her weight and warmth had the page swimming before his eyes and he barely felt himself slip off to sleep.

It was nights like this that made Peggy question her drive to be away so much. In the quiet of the lounge, Steve was sprawled out as though he'd been tossed onto the couch like so much flotsam, Angie curled into him as stubborn as a barnacle. They made it all worth it, all the stress and heartache and nonsense she had to deal with day in and day out. Picking up Steve's fallen book, Peggy placed her hand over his where it lay loosely tangled in Angie's hair.

"Darlings?"

The beloved blue eyes blink open and their smiles warm Peggy right through.

"Come to bed."


End file.
